Coffee and Cigarettes
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: Un pequeño y dulce oneshot, basado en la canción "Coffee and Cigarettes" de Never Shout Never; Una espera frente a la cafeteria, mirando el cielo, ojala les guste, pasen y lean.


Hola, soy yo de nuevo, este es el primer creek que publico _amoestaparejatotalmente, si lose, deberia estar escribiendo un Dip (p-pero... es algo dificil... ¿y si lo combino con un sexy oneshot de varias parejas? *0*)_

**PERO**, ahi un FAVOR! que **les quiero pedir** (si estas leyendo esto primero, gracias): **¿****Podrian, entrar al LINK que les voy a poner a abajo?** **Seria muy lindo de su parte y le DARIA LA ESENCIA FINAL a este cortito oneshot, que es un songfic, asi que deberia llamarles la atencion la CANCIÓN ._.!**

Link: http:/www. youtube .com/ watch?v=kBy-Pt3asMQ (solo tienes que quitar unos cuantos espacios ;3)

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece T-T la canción tampoco, sino a Never Shout Never.

* * *

><p>Coffee and Cigarettes - Never Shout Never.<p>

_1, 2, **1 2 3 4**…_

El rubio miraba los copos de nieve caer delicadamente sobre la pista al frente suyo, el frio lo hizo tiritar de nuevo mientras jugaba con las pitas de su casaca, sus orbes verde olivo buscaban entre las personas con algo de nerviosismo, esperando a alguien.

El olor del café caliente recien hecho podía sentirse salir de la puerta de vidrio de la cafetería, las luces amarillas y los muebles del lugar le daban un estilo hogareño y caliente, un pequeño paraíso a solo unos pasos para el rubio, pero no entraria hasta que lo viera llegar.

_Coffee_ and _cigarettes_ are **my only escape**

Cerca de unas cuadras, caminando entre la multitud de personas, un pelinegro se acomodaba su gorro de lana azul mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, disfrutando lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, el humo jugaba con el aire divertido hasta desaparecer en su totalidad, siente el frio de la nieve sobre su cara y acelera un poco el paso, conociendo a Tweek, no entraria a la cafetería hasta que llegara.

I got my **cup of joe**, My pack of stogs  
>And i'm on my way<br>Down_town_

_- ¿Que tal si salimos a tomar algo este viernes…? – pregunto el pelinegro tratando de ocultar sus ansias por una respuesta._

_- ¿U-una cita? – pregunto sorprendido el otro – ¡Gah! ¡O-olvida lo que dije! N-no me r-referia…_

_- Si… como una cita. – afirmo rápidamente el chico sonriéndole al rubio por primera vez. - ¿el viernes a las 7?_

_El ojiverde se sonrojo a sobremanera pero aun asi acepto._

_Friday nights_ are always the same in this **town** i'm lookin' up but…

Tweek levanto la vista.

La luz del sol ocultándose en las nubes daba un efecto hermoso, un cielo de varios colores que tenia toda la atención del chico de cabellos electrizados, mirando el efecto hermoso que se producía atrás de las montañas; A unos pasos de el, un pelinegro, observaba todos los gestos y detalles que hacia el rubio cuando nadie lo observaba.

_I'm_ feelin' kinda _down_

Sus ojos oliva se dilatan un poco, observando cada tonalidad distinta del cielo, los copos de nieve dejan de molestarle mientras no perdía de vista al sol, quien lentamente bajaba para dar paso a la noche, sus pelo electrizado pero suave y sus manos en los bolsillos para protegerse del frió solo aumentaban la delicadeza del panorama.

Algo resaltante de entre la cantidad de personas que pasaban a su costado.

**Ba **da **da**…, _Da_ _da da da da_, Ba _dada _da da

Sintiendo que alguien lo observa, voltea rapidamente algo asustado, Craig se acerca al rubio para tranquilizarlo, la única persona con la que se mostraría asi de cuidadoso es con el, sonríe haciendo que el rubio sonroje y busque algo que decir.

Friday nights are always the same

- Te mande un mensaje diciendo que mejor fueras entrando, no quiero que te enfermes. – le dijo antes el pelinegro sin expresión en su cara.

- emm… Q-queria esperarte a-afuera. – le insistió el rubio mirando la cafetería hogareña al frente suyo con ojos ansiosos, Craig capto el mensaje y aprovechando la distracción del rubio se acerco y choco sus labios por un segundo, un ligero contacto que lo hizo voltear enseguida.

In this town i'm lookin' up but

- La próxima vez llegare más temprano. – decidió el chico mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería. - ¿entramos?

- ¡E-espérame! – reacciono Tweek saliendo de su chock, "_¿dijo la próxima vez?", _alcanzo rápidamente al pelinegro para entrar, sintiendo la esencia del café y el cigarrillo por toda la cafetería, una combinación deliciosa.

I'm _feelin' kinda_ down

Craig miro al rubio sonreír al entrar al lugar, sacudir su chaqueta para quitar la nieve que se habia pegado y luego mover un poco su pelo, de verdad podía pasar horas mirandolo asi, cada movimiento y acción era hipnotizante, junto al olor del café de las maquinas, el pan recien horneado, el tabaco en el aire, estaba en su pequeño paraíso.

So i light this **cigarette**  
>And <strong>smoke <strong>the night away

- ¿Vamos a la zona de fumadores? – pregunto Craig al ponerse a su costado.

El rubio fruncio un poco el seño luego recordando algo, le dijo algo con voz temblorosa.

- E-esta bien, p-pero ngh ¿la próxima nos sentamos e-en el otro lado? – le ofrecio avergonzado, ni el mismo creia lo que habia dicho.

- Claro. –accedio Craig satisfecho por lo que habia propuesto el rubio.

_**"And hope that saturday  
>Will be the day<br>When everthing feels okay"**_

Ba _da_ da, _Da da da da da_, Ba dada da da

Ba _da_ da, _Da da da da da_, Ba dada da _da_…

* * *

><p>Algo cortito, espero que les haya gustado, nunca antes me habia animado hacer un creek, mi mania por el bunny hace que mis manos se muevan solas y escriba sin darme cuenta XDD mentira mentira...<p>

Asi que, querido lector de este humilde fio mio, ¿Que te parecio? ¿Algo OOC? ¿Te gusto la canción? ¿Te importo una mierda mi link y lo leiste sin musica y no sentiste la esencia del café y cigarrillos en tu boca (bueno... problema tuyo T-T)? Entooooces! ¡Deja un review y dimelo, son gratis, practicos y me ayudaran a mejorar dia a dia! *0*

Me despido, gracias por todo, **Yoru-Yube**


End file.
